Old Friends
(PS4) or (ONE) to view stored weapons * Select a Longarm slot and use (PS4) or (ONE) to cycle to the Carbine Repeater * Select a Sidearm * Aim at the O'Driscolls to tag them and press (PS4) or (ONE) to fire all shots * Hogtie the O'Driscoll * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) near the O'Driscoll to pick him up * Approach the back of your horse and hold (PS4) or (ONE) to stow the O'Driscoll * Return to camp * Hold (PS4) or (ONE) near your horse to remove the O'Driscoll | rewards = Carbine Repeater Lasso Dead Eye Targeting ability | previous = "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" | next = "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" }} Old Friends is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Looking for information on the O'Driscolls' planned train job, Dutch leads the gang into an attack on their camp. Story Micah Bell, Bill Williamson and Lenny Summers have a small fight, before being stopped by Dutch van der Linde. Dutch, Arthur Morgan, Lenny, Javier Escuella, Bill, and Micah ride to the O'Driscoll Boys' camp to steal their plans to rob a train. During the ride back to camp after slaying the O'Driscolls, they come across another O'Driscoll who they saw Colm reprimand. He takes flight, but Arthur chases him, hogties him, and brings him back to Colter to be imprisoned. Gold Medal Objectives * Catch and hogtie Kieran within 45 seconds. * Kill 3 O’Driscolls in the same Dead Eye use. * Complete within 15 minutes and 30 seconds. * Get 15 headshots. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Mission failure The mission will fail if the player: * Assaults, abandons, or kills any member of the gang * Allows any member or the gang to die * Alerts the O’Driscolls prematurely * Kills the fleeing O’Driscoll * Lets the O’Driscoll escape * Kills or abandons their own horse * Dies Deaths * Numerous O'Driscolls - Killed by the Van der Linde gang after they discover their plan to rob a train. Video walkthrough File:Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mission 3 - Old Friends Gold Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission -3 - Old Friends -Replay & Gold Medal- Trivia *After capturing Kieran, if the player checks the map they will see six ally markers at the hideout, one for each of the participants in the mission as well as Hosea Matthews, although he has no involvement in this mission past brief appearances in the beginning and ending cutscenes. *If you spare the O'Driscoll in the first mission Outlaws from the West, he will appear in the cabin in front of you after you and Dutch get in cover, and has unique lines like "You should've killed me when you had the chance!". *If the player disarms an O'Driscoll and leads him to Micah, he will wrestle one of Micah's guns from his hand and make it possible to obtain Micah's Revolver before the epilogue. Navigation es:Viejos amigosde:Alte Freundefr:De vieux amis Category:Redemption II Missions